


Bad Films

by SlashHat



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Bus Stop, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting, archiving old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashHat/pseuds/SlashHat
Summary: My place, Sat night, beer, bad film, sex, y/n?





	Bad Films

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a prompt on the [](https://hhanon.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://hhanon.livejournal.com/)**hhanon** Livejournal comm asking for Mat/Larry/Ben- I didn't manage to actually get any sex in it...)

Make-up had finally finished getting rid of Mat and Ben's Viking beards at about the same time, so they walked down to the bus stop together, companionably silent and huddled into their scarves. As they reached the shelter, Ben's phone pinged and he fished it out.  
"Larry," he commented as he opened the text. As he read it, his nose wrinkled in the most "You what?" expression Mat had ever seen; Ben held the phone out.  
_My place, Sat night, beer, bad film, sex, y/n?_ , Mat read.  
"Has Laz really just sent me a booty text?"  
"Looks like it, yeah, mate. Well, are you going?"  
Ben paused. "I'm not sure. I mean, are we talking Plan 9 From Outer Space, or Sex Lives of the Potato Men? I've got standards."  
Mat snorted with laughter. "Yeah, hold out for The Brain That Wouldn't Die, at least." Then he felt his own phone buzz. He slid it open and with a slightly light-headed sense of deja vu, saw that he had a message from Larry as well; and when he opened it, he too was being asked round for an evening of snarking and shagging. Wordlessly he let Ben read the text. They blinked at each other for a moment, and almost failed to notice that Ben's bus was drawing up at the stop until its brakes hissed loudly. Mat jumped, and was grateful for the distraction of a young couple getting off the bus and pushing past them. Ben swung up onto the doorstep and looked back.  
"See you Saturday?"  



End file.
